Recording media as referred to and used herein shall mean disk-shaped data information carriers, such as compact disks (CD's) and flat, magnetic data carriers and the like. Method and apparatus or devices for storing recording media, particularly for tape recording media in the form of cassettes are not new per se. However, in accordance with presently known methods and devices, the rather complicated and expensive original plastic package utilized for recording media, usually in the form of a cassette, must first be removed when it is desired to store the medium and then the cassette is placed in a tray of the storage device. Accordingly, apart from the fact that the original packaging with its original labeling and identification of contents is discarded and can no longer be used, it is also necessary to transfer the labeling and identification information for the cassette or the like in question to the storage tray in such a way that they are readily legible.